


Никто не пострадает

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: В «Триган Максимум» несколько раз Вульфвуду нарисовали странную надувную секс-куклу. Она не часть канонного сюжета, но если бы…
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Никто не пострадает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Gets Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244912) by [labingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/labingi). 



— Не знаю, Вульфвуд, — Вэш продолжил рыться в складках брезентового чехла от «Карателя». — Где же зубная щётка. А это что еще за… Ого.  
То, что он машинально раскутал, оказалось стрёмного вида куклой. Надувной секс-куклой — все дырки наружу, стеклянные заплаканные глаза.  
Через комнату на него внимательно глядел Вульфвуд.  
— Это Дора, моя девушка. А ты её лапаешь.  
— Извини, — Вэш сложил куклу на место, к Карателю.

+++

Через несколько вечеров они грелись у костра в компании консервированных бобов и полупустых фляжек. Тишину ясной лунной ночи нарушали только потрескивание пламени и позвякивание ложек. Вэш покосился на Вульфвуда — тот глядел через пустынную равнину в пустоту.  
— Знаешь, Дора ничего.  
— Даже не думай. Она занята.  
— То есть тебе с ней неплохо. А у меня вот тоже подружка, — он повертел правой рукой. — Очень близкая.  
— Да? А как же вторая, ревнует? — кивнул Вульфвуд на левую-протез.  
Вэш пожал плечами:  
— Эта мне не такая родная.  
В ответ Вульфвуд от души рассмеялся. Но улыбка быстро угасла — как будто выгорела под светом луны. Вульфвуд снова смотрел в пустыню.  
Вэш задумался о Доре, такой похожей на жертву преступления. Где и зачем Вульфвуд её взял? Нашёл, выиграл — дело случая, — решил, почему бы и нет. Вэш признавал — Вульфвуд умеет расслабляться. Перекурить, выпить, никогда не упустит случая полакомиться лапшой. Нужны же такому строгому к себе человеку какие-то отдушины. А мужчина — мальчишка — так быстро брошенный в водоворот жизни, лишенный настоящего детства, юности — может, он не имел возможности, или нет, отказал себе в утешении спать с настоящим человеком. Как и Вэш, решил, что слишком опасен для окружаюших, и, на свой лад, попытался эту опасность уменьшить.  
— Вот ведь идеальные отношения, да? — спросил Вэш вслух. И Вульфвуд уставился на него.  
— Ни сложностей. Ни тяжёлых решений. Конечно, не живой человек, но так проще. И никто не пострадает. И не придётся…  
Одним движением Вульфвуд оказался рядом и, взяв лицо своими большими ладонями, поцеловал. И это ошеломило Вэша лишь немногим меньше, чем его ответный порыв — как он сам вцепился в черный пиджак, как подался навстречу поцелую, будто всю жизнь его дожидался. Сколько лет он не чувствовал такого? Сколько — не решался?  
— А те, кто по-любому пострадает? Не считаются, — сказал Вульфвуд ему в ухо.  
Вэш поцеловал его ухо, шею, выдохнул:  
— Почти.


End file.
